Sekhmet Longstride
Background Sekhmet’s story so far: I never knew my mother and father. As a baby I was floating down a river in a basket. An old woman picked me up and she was a witch, living deep in a forest somewhere. I grew up with her and she was teaching me all kinds of magic, but she told me to never tell anyone, it was our secret. Her name was Scylla and later on I learned she was a warlock. I lived with her there for many years without knowing what I was. I knew I was not a warlock, because we didn’t look the same. After many years, she told me to leave and explore the world. I was very afraid when I left starting my journey into the unknown. I walked around for years I think, and met many strange creatures on my way, but no one looked like me. I was very happy when I found out that when I got very scared, I could look like a shadow and they couldn’t see me. I ended up in a big, big city, later I was told it was Stormwind, where the humans lived. They behaved strange and I didn’t feel like home there. I liked it best when I was in the woods. Finally I ended up in a place called Teldrassil and to my surprise, they looked like me. I liked it there, living in the woods, and I knew I was a Night Elf. One day I met a male Night Elf and he told me his name was Shantaro. He asked me what my name was, but I didn’t even know what a name was. He laughed at me and I felt very stupid. He looked me over and said he would give me the name Sekhmet. He told me he was a rogue and a scout and had been in many wars. I looked at him with big eyes, loving all the stories he told me. I was following him around like a little kitten and soon he started calling me he’s kitten. He said he would very much like to take care of me and protect and train me to be a rogue. After that day we have been together. It didn’t take me long until I started getting unknown strange feelings when I was with him. One day I asked him if he knew what it was and he smiled at me, took me in his strong arms and asked me to listen to my heart. It was beating so hard, then he kissed me and suddenly I knew I wanted to be with him forever. He looked at me again and said we are best friends and I had to learn a lot more about fighting and to take care of myself. I have learned so much from him and we have been a lot in battlegrounds to fight our enemies, the Hordes. And I feel I’m still learning everyday to be a good rogue for him. One day he took me to he’s house in Ashenvale, close to Maestra’s Post and there he told me that one day we would live together there. Around his house it’s a lot of attacks from Hordes and down to the beautiful beach called Zoram Strand it’s a lot of Naga I have to kill all the time so I can swim. One day not long ago we met a nice Night Elf priest, he’s name is Durzah and he asked us if we would join he’s guild “Souls of Darkness” and help him fight the evil. Shantaro said to me we should join and so we did. This evening, Shantaro asked me to go with him to the Temple of Moon in Darnassus. In there he asked me if I wanted to marry him and to be with him forever. I was so happy. Suddenly the priest Durzah came out from the shadow and he was making it happen. Shantaro gave me a beautiful ring and he said so many nice things to me. It was the happiest day of my Night Elf life so far. After, Durzah wanted to take us to a special place and we followed him. After a very long and dangerous journey, we ended up in a place called “Caverns of Time”. It was a very special place and so beautiful. I have never seen anything like that before in my life and it was so quiet there. He left us there to be alone. I don’t want to share anything more about those days we had there, it’s too private. To night we went back to our normal way of living, but I’m so happy to call him my husband. I’m looking forward to move in to our home. Pictures On the Prowl https://archive.is/20131016111618/i54.photobucket.com/albums/g87/Nurotoxin/OntheProwl.jpg https://archive.is/20131016111441/i54.photobucket.com/albums/g87/Nurotoxin/Riders.jpg The Vale https://archive.is/20131016111518/i54.photobucket.com/albums/g87/Nurotoxin/LeavingtheVale.jpg The Honeymoon https://archive.is/20131016111517/i54.photobucket.com/albums/g87/Nurotoxin/Sandsoftime2.jpg https://archive.is/20131016111616/i54.photobucket.com/albums/g87/Nurotoxin/Space2.jpg 'Returning to the Cave https://archive.is/20131016111540/i54.photobucket.com/albums/g87/Nurotoxin/KittenandTigerClaws.jpg https://archive.is/20131016111519/i54.photobucket.com/albums/g87/Nurotoxin/KittenandTigerClaws3.jpg https://archive.is/20131016111445/i54.photobucket.com/albums/g87/Nurotoxin/KittenandTigerClaws2.jpg